<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Day by Steamlover4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297731">Just Another Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4'>Steamlover4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of ToonsTown [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time-Team Starkid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Autistic Hannah Foster, Autistic Paul Matthews, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Black Friday (Black Friday), Pre-Canon, Prophetic Dreams, Psychological Horror, Schaeffer's first name is Joanna, maybe..., mostly In Chapter 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day is Just an Another Day for Hatchetfield. Before the Wiggly The Apothesis and all of the other bullshit.  What was life before all of this. We will see all the Pieces come together in the Weeks and Days before</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Barnes &amp; Tom Houston (mentioned), Becky Barnes/Tom Houston (Mentioned), Charlotte &amp; Emma Perkins, Charlotte &amp; Paul Matthews, Charlotte and Toby, Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted Spankoffski, Ethan Green &amp; Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster &amp; Lex Foster, John McNamara &amp; Colonel Schaeffer, Paul Matthews &amp; Bill Woodward, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Tim Houston &amp; Tom Houston (mentioned), Toby Wallace and Hannah Foster, Toby and Sam, Tom Houston/Jane Perkins (mentioned), Xander Lee/John McNamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of ToonsTown [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Right from the start, couldn't pull us apart, it just works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the beginning of a series That has been in my head since July of the unholy 2020 and I'm excited to share this with you all. So this is just the first part of it. Before Black Friday. Our favourite characters have a life before it and This AU seems like a fun way to explore it. So enjoy (The only characters I own are the O.Cs and the others belong to their respective creators)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toby made a new friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The name of the first chapter comes from Friend like you by Andy Grammer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"So the first day of school, Hey sport," Sam said, he smiled at his adopted son. Toby merely nodded, playing with his curly hair hidden under his aviator hat.</p><p>"Yeah...I guess" Toby then looked out the window, continuing to look at the similar houses and buildings disinterestedly. Toby didn't want Sam to ride him to school wanted to walk there, but his mom thought it would be much safer to ride along with Sam.  </p><p> Sam looked at him, not paying attention to him or to try continuing the conversation. </p><p>"It's a new era for a kid like you: new friends, new teachers, New lockers."  </p><p>Sam smirked at him mischievously.</p><p> "A new girl for you possibly to date with" Toby instantly flinched at that.</p><p>"What !!!! No!!! He fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat as if to get away from Sam. "I don't like girls that way."  </p><p>Sam raised his eyebrows at Toby's statement "you like boys then?"  </p><p>"No... I just don't have an interest in anyone okay cuz…" Toby shook his head.</p><p><em> How could I even explain to him that he doesn't have those types of feelings </em>? </p><p>"…. I'm only in 7th grade." </p><p>Sam just shrugged in response."Well, you're getting older, and it's around that time where you get feelings." </p><p>Toby rolled his eyes "I know that Sam" He moaned."I'm not four years old." </p><p>Sam stared at him, annoyed, "Said the boy who is always wearing the aviator hat."</p><p> Toby instantly turned towards Sam and angrily glared at him "You could go around doing those speeches all you want but don't insult my hat!!" he growled. </p><p>Sam involuntarily jumped at that "Okay, sorry,” but he quickly calmed down before speaking again, "look, I know you think that you're too young to think about grownup stuff. But you're becoming the man now, Sport. And one day you're going to be the man of the house, so I need to teach you some of these life lessons so that one day you'll get yourself a nice wife and children He rolled his head mumbled: "and maybe even get out of this town." </p><p>"Weren’t you born here?"</p><p>Sam sighed. “Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't have to like it."</p><p> Toby sighed as well, “And <b> I  </b>don't have to listen to you. "I don't really have much time to listen to why Hatchetfield sucks. Especially I won't be even thinking of moving out of here until I don't know... maybe never."</p><p> Sam looked at him, a bit frustrated and Toby stiffed, preparing to give himself a Speech about respect. But then he saw his salvation "Oh look I'm at school" Sure enough, the red brick building in front of them, kids streaming into the school.</p><p> "Oh, damn,” Sam said, "I didn't really realize", He parked on the side and Toby went to grab his bag and open the car door.</p><p>"I’ll see you at three.”</p><p>Toby nodded, seemingly dismissively. </p><p> "Yep, see you at three,” he echoed. </p><p>He began to step at the stairs when the car siren began to ring, causing everyone to look at the police car. </p><p>"Say I Love You"</p><p> Horrified Toby turned around quickly only to see Sam sitting in the car turning on the siren.</p><p>"Sam, you're embarrassing me !!!!" </p><p>Sam just repeated, "I love you too."</p><p>Toby, knowing that there's no chance of arguing back, forced himself to speak.</p><p>"I love you too," he mumbled.</p><p>Sam smiled triumphantly, turned off the siren and then drove off.  </p><p>Toby blushed and quickly walked up the stairs, sensing some of the kids laughing behind his back. This would be a long school year.</p>
<hr/><p>Luckily for Toby, lunch rolled around the rest of the day normally went despite the morning incident. Everyone seemed happy to see their friends. Even if the School Work piled on as the day goes on</p><p>At lunch, he walked toward a perfect spot he’d found...a tree behind the school, and opened his lunch, revealing a ham and mustard sandwich just the way he likes it. He smiled, licking at his lips. </p><p>
  <em> Finally, things are going well. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, someone pulled at the back of his shirt. He gasped and tried to grab it only for someone else to catch it and pull the sandwich away from him.</p><p>"HEY!!!" he shouted as he pushes away from his assailant.</p><p>Then he heard a familiar voice laugh "Well, Isn't my dear friend, Tobias."</p><p> Toby flinched before turning around; he knew that voice: River Monroe from the infamous Monroe family and his goons, Ash Johnston and Kit McMann. They always decided that their day couldn't be completed without some poor sap to mess with. The poor sap is usually Toby. He thought that he finally escaped when his mother sent him to a private school near Hatchetfield High. </p><p><em> I guess that I was too optimistic    </em>Toby thought grimly.</p><p>River looked at his lunch and his usual smirk turns to a grimace. "Really? That's it?" He asked, almost disappointed. "I know that your father is the chief of police and a horny one at that or whatever, but are you really that poor to the point of your only lunch is a ham and mustard sandwich?" River mockingly shrugged. "They don't seem to love you enough to get you a real lunch." </p><p>Toby rolled his eyes "Not every mother could give a 4-course meal to their brat." Toby rose up and dusted the dirt off his pants "You got no one else here to torment at your fancy school. So you skip it to mock me." </p><p>"Today is a half-day, Tobias, because unlike you. they accept only the most exceptional students and because of that, let those students get more leeway." </p><p>Toby just rolled his eyes. Luckily he already got himself a separate backup lunch in case something like this happened. <em>  Well, it seems like God didn't answer my prayer about me not dealing with this crap today </em>, Toby thought as he turned around to walk back to school. "Now just leave me alone, class is about to start," Toby lied ", and I can't be late", And he began to walk back to the school. Still, then he had a chuckle, and he felt his hat being pulled away from him. </p><p>"HEY!!!" Toby shouted as he tried to grab his hat only for Ash to hold him back. Rivers just smirked as Kit gave him the hat and he tossed it around. "I don't get why you have this thing all the time. I mean, what are you? two years old?" Rivers nearly knelt down in front of a struggling Toby. His voice changed to a very condescending and babyish tone. "Do you want to fight the Red Baron, little Snoopy?" </p><p>Toby's face turned red, and he growled as River continued to smirk. "I'm surprised that you always kept this all these years. I thought you must have grown out of it by the time you got out of kindergarten, but it does sound like you are a little boy who refuses to grow up. What's wrong?" he smiled as lean in near to Toby. "Do you think your whore of a mother would come back to you after all these years?" Rivers laughs not notice Toby's eyes glowing red. "You are really such an i…" </p><p>River didn't even have a chance to finish his taunt as all of a sudden, he felt a searing amount of pain in his left cheek, and he collapsed onto the floor. He could taste blood dripping down his nose. Toby stumbled as Kit lifted him up. He looked up in shock and in front of him was Toby, his eyes narrow and red, Both hands curled up into fist with one holding the hat. Ash wheezing on the ground, clutching his nuts. </p><p>"Don't you even <em> dare </em>talk about my mother" Toby growled at River. Then a moment of silence and The red dissolved as Toby's eyes widened, realizing what he had done. Rivers got over his shock and angrily choked out two words. </p><p>"Get him!”</p><p>Toby didn’t have to hear that twice. He sprinted into the Building. He huffed, each of his footsteps mimicked by the heavier one behind him. He quickly looked around and barely even recognized this side of the school. The special Ed classes that the teachers told them that it's only for those who really need it. Toby looked around quickly, hoping for an escape from this. When he looked behind him and saw Kit and Ash, while a bit far from him, were still closing in on him. He swings to another corner and spots The first door slightly open,</p><p> <em>  This is my chance </em></p><p>Toby quickly seized the door, jumped inside and swiftly closed it. He crouched down. Toby watched as the 2 goons ran past the door searching for him. And after a few seconds of waiting, he let out a cry of relief that they're gone. </p><p>"Tobias?!? Tobias Wallace?!" His eyes widened and looked around to see an older woman looking at him surprised, her eyes somewhat tired. "Are you part of the lunch group?" </p><p>Toby's eyes widened. "Ms.Miller! Uhh...Yes!”</p><p>Ms Miller looked at him suspiciously before smiling. "Okay, Well sit down, lunch is about to be over in about 15 minutes. Next time I expect you to come here a lot earlier. You're lucky that I made an exception" Ms Miller said "Sit next to Hannah "She pointed at a young girl nearby. </p><p>He nodded nervously as he walked toward the desk. "Oh yes yes yes yes I was meant to come months earlier." The teacher waved back dismissively before laying down her head to go back to sleep. Toby sat next to Hannah. The girl's hair seems to be an organized form of a mess that only gets neater where it was braided, over her overalls with a large men's shirt. He would never really pay attention to her if it weren't for eyes. </p><p>Those big hazel eyes that know a lot more than they should know.</p><p>He noticed Hannah's side-eye nervously as she saw his eyes. While Weirded out, Toby couldn't blame her. He would be surprised to find some random kid running into a classroom and claimed to be in the group that you definitely never see him in. Hannah noticed he was watching and instantly turned around to play with her hair. There was a bit of an awkward air between the two of them. </p><p>"Uh... hi Toby said with a nervous smile. The girl turned toward him, startled. </p><p>"Uhh...Hi," She whispered. She turned around, looking a bit uncomfortable. </p><p>"So you must be Hannah," He said with a nervous smile </p><p><em> What subjects could I talk to you about…? </em> </p><p>"I mean, how is your time with Miss Miller? I used to have her when I had to go to the special ed class when I was younger. She's very serious for a woman teaching kids" Toby joked. But the girl looked at him, confused.  </p><p><em> Tough crowd </em>. </p><p> He awkwardly smiled "It's okay you don't have to talk to me... I mean I just lied in front of Miss Miller and told her that I came here even though you know you have never seen me before." He looked down at his desk. "well, it's lunchtime." </p><p>He went to his bag and grabbed his extra sandwich and a SketchBook. Toby placed a sandwich next to his book and opened up to the page he was on beforehand, a drawing that looks like buildings that seemed to twist and turn what shows different worlds inside of each building. He took out his pen and began to draw, trying to forget the world around him. </p><p>"Your drawings look nice," A voice said.</p><p> Toby looked up and was surprised to see the young girl looking at it drawing. "Thanks," he said  </p><p>"I got more drawings in here if you want to see them."</p><p>Surprised, Hannah stared for a moment before nodding. Toby smiled happily. He turned to the beginning of the sketchbook showing a watercolour painting of flowers.  </p><p>"Mom got a garden, and I like to draw it some time," Toby explained. He then turns to the next page. It shows some characters in an ice cream shop. "That's some original characters I made." </p><p>Hannah smiled at the picture. "I like it."</p><p>He hands her the sketchbook. "You could look through it more if you want." </p><p>She shook her head "no, I shouldn't, it's yours!" </p><p>"It's okay as long as you don't throw it out the window or rip it-it then it'll be fine" he tried to calm her down to put his hands on to her hands she flinches as she withdraws her hand. "sorry it's... it's okay you can read it, and I'll be here. After a moment she reluctantly took the sketchbook and looked through it as she flipped through it. He could see her eyes lit up by each of the drawings as in his sketchbook. He smiled, happy to not spend his time there in some awkward silence. But when Hannah got to the next page, she stiffened. </p><p>He looked at her concern "What's wrong?" </p><p>"Did you draw this?" She asked quietly, he looked over and turned pale. It was just a black paper that he coloured with it with a black marker. In the middle, in white ink, what's a spider-like woman looking straight at the viewer saying one sentence.  <b> <em>"I see you." </em> </b>  </p><p>Toby's eyes widened "It's nothing." He quickly closed the book "I... sometimes had these weird dreams, and I ended up drawing these things...I'm sorry if it upset you... I could have..." </p><p>Hannah shook her head "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it's alright" both of the kids stammered out apologies. Hannah handed over his sketchbook to him.  </p><p><em> Crap </em> </p><p>Toby thought. There was the awkward silence again. "Did I scare you?" He asked.</p><p>She shook her head "I was just surprised. What happens in your dreams?"  </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Toby spoke again. "I don't know, and sometimes I dream that I was in this dark place and then I see different creatures. It used to scare me so much that I ended up with insomnia. So my Therapist, Dr Madden, told me to draw it in my book." </p><p>Hannah looked at him, almost worried. "How?" she whispered. </p><p>Toby just shrugged “I don't really know They're just dreams." </p><p>Hannah studied him closely "I sometimes get nightmare times as well. They go away when I play my ukulele.”Toby stared, confused.</p><p>
  <em> What's Nightmare Time? That sounds like a TV show. Should I watch it?    </em>
</p><p>He quickly shook his head. "So you play the ukulele?" </p><p>She gave a small smile "Yes," she went to her bag and took out a little white ukulele. </p><p>“Oh, It looks beautiful. You're part of the band?" He asked. </p><p>Hannah then frowned, looking at it forlornly "I used to leave it at home. But my mom doesn't like me keeping it and always tries to create an accident with it," she said sadly. “So, Lexie and I decided that it would be better if I bring it with me to school." </p><p>"That's awful. Toby replied. “Why would she try to break it? I mean, shouldn't parents encourage their kids to follow their dreams?" </p><p>Hannah shook her head. “My mom thinks that it’s annoying.”</p><p> <em>  Your mom sounds like a bitch like Sam... </em></p><p>"I bet you are a great singer," he said with a smile, "do you got any songs that you know?" </p><p>Hannah nodded a little. "Yes, but it's embarrassing…"</p><p>Toby beamed at her courageously "You don't have to play it if you feel uncomfortable. But it was nice to meet a fellow artist. Especially since I don't know many kids who are artists here."</p><p>He waves his hands in the air. " And the ones who are well.. my dad hates them."</p><p>Toby huffed his chest and tried to deepen his voice. "Those damn Smoke Club kids, always smoking their joints everywhere they go and loitering at nearby businesses. A bunch of delinquents I see."</p><p>Hannah laughed "Then he must hate Lexie and Ethan then because they sometimes hang out there." She giggled as she showed off a quick hand gesture as if she were smoking. </p><p>"Yeah" Toby related with a smirk. </p><p>"It's kind of overbearing, especially since he always likes to smoke weed from time to time. I asked him about it. Sam said he told me that he's doing it ‘responsibly’."  </p><p>Then his face darkened as for a moment Hannah could see a little red in his eyes. " HA!!! He wouldn’t know responsibility if it hit him in the head."</p><p>Hannah gazed at him quietly "Are you okay?" </p><p>Toby blinked as he gave  Hannah a weak smile. </p><p>"It's fine it's fine it's just... you know... stuff like that sometimes just gets annoying." </p><p>Understandably, Hannah nodded and gave him a comforting grin. But then she went silent, staring off into space, her eyes turning black with white dots in the middle. Toby looked at her, concerned. </p><p>"Hannah, are you okay?" For a moment, there was no response, then she instantly looked at him, "Webby like you." </p><p>He blinked for a moment. A chill went up to his spine "Who's Webby?"</p><p>Before Hannah answered, the bell rang.</p><p>"Crap crap I'm late for class" He grabbed his bag and pack, along with everything in it. "Are you going to class as well?" </p><p>Hannah shook her head. “I have to stay here for my class." </p><p>"Okay," Toby began to rush to the door.   </p><p>
  <em> Wait!!!    </em>
</p><p>He stopped himself. "It's been a nice lunch, and I was just wondering.... that maybe I should come back tomorrow since It's quiet is very nice, and I think you are a cool person to hang out with ." </p><p>Hannah's eyes widened. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, and I also feel that if I go too soon, then River will kick my ass. So I need to lay low for a little bit." </p><p>Hannah chuckled. "I mean... Miss Miller wouldn't be happy not seeing you tomorrow…”</p><p>Both kids smiled at each other "See you soon" Hannah called out as Toby ran out of the room to catch up next class. He smiled a little bit as he ran.</p><p>. Hannah seemed like a lovely girl, if not a little bit strange. </p><p><em> Well, Sam, I guess I made a friend.  </em> </p><p>But he can't shake off a weird feeling that he had the moment she said that "Webby" liked him. <em>  Who's Webby? </em> </p><p>This thought ended up replaying in his head for the rest of the day.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to Nervously_Spouting_Poetry for editing this mess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You take me in your arms,And suddenly there's sunlight all around me,Everything bright and warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paul is getting advice about how to ask someone out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some Paulkin for the soul<br/>The Chapter name is from All I've ever known from Hadestown</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul had learned a lot of lessons over the years.</p><p>When he got dragged into attending different musicals by his parents, he learned that the best way to avoid them was to pretend to be sick or, when he got older, busy at work.</p><p>When he got harassed by the local delinquents at school, he learned that there were certain places that he could hide in to avoid them.</p><p>After he got beaten up by a  guy for talking to his girlfriend at a senior party, Ted dragged him to when they were sophomores; Paul learned he would never go to any party that Ted would.</p><p>But even after all those lessons, there is one that he never seems to know, which was never to involve his friends in his love life.</p><p>“Hey, guys, could I ask you a quick question ?”</p><p> Unfortunately for him, that was mistake one -(Always only ask Bill, Charlotte, and maybe Ted to quietly meet with you when you want to ask something because everyone will want to know).  Almost everyone in the office at that point turned towards him.  His heart pounds. He didn't want this much attention.</p><p> “I want to ask someone out, hypothetically for.... a friend!!!”</p><p> He could see Ted roll his eyes at that point.</p><p>Paul gulps as he continued “ I was wondering what the best thing to do was.”</p><p>Second mistake-Saying it out loud to everyone.</p><p>And unfortunately for him, it was Ted who brought up his advice. “Let me guess; it’s for the Latte Hotty?”</p><p> Paul blushed at that “No-I-it... it’s for a friend it is for a friend his name is-uh...Jon from... Illinois.”</p><p> Ted grinned as he rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t even make  up a friend who lives somewhere nearby.”</p><p> “No-I mean, the only other option is Clivedale, and I’m not ready to sink to that level."</p><p>Ted laughed. “Want my advice? Tell her how she makes you feel.”</p><p> Paul looked  at him, confused “Wow, Ted, that’s actually pretty decent advice.”</p><p>“No, no, no, you didn’t let me finish. I mean, how does she make you <b>feel? </b>Do you-you know? You feel happy around her?" Ted gave a slight grin “Like, how much do you think about her sexually?"</p><p> Paul looked at Ted in horror “No, that’s not what- I meant-I mean-" </p><p>“Ted!!!” Bill barked at him. "That is so inappropriate.”</p><p>Ted just smirked at him. “Who are you, my mother?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t have to act like one if you quit doing that to people.”</p><p>"Bill it-that’s okay it just-” But Paul ended up drowned out by both Ted and Bill arguing. "Okay- uh....”</p><p>
  <em> I need a distraction... </em>
</p><p>"Melissa !!!!!" </p><p>She looked up from her computer cheerfully.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” she said, turning to Bill and Ted “You two-SHUT UP!!!”</p><p>Both Bill and Ted stiffened at that.</p><p>“Okay, Fine” Ted said, crossing his arms.</p><p>Bill looked more ashamed “Sorry Melissa.”</p><p>"What is it, Paul!!!" she chirped at him.</p><p>He looks at her nervously “What’s your advice?”</p><p> That was mistake number three -asking Melissa about anything romantic.</p><p>Her eyes lit up as she jumped up and down her chair.</p><p>“Yayyyyy!!! Paul, I can’t believe that you found your true love.”.</p><p>Paul put his hands up. “Melissa-what-I just-”</p><p>She ignored him as she grabbed her notebook and opened it. “Well, the best way to get to a woman’s heart is to show your love for her, maybe a song about how pretty she is-no, you don’t like musicals. Or maybe you could order some flowers and chocolate to show how much you care. Or-”</p><p>Paul holds up his hands “Perhaps not… I’m sorry Melissa, she doesn’t strike me as the type that likes those kinds of over the top stuff. I should know…."</p><p> He had seen someone trying to ask her out that way, and she turned him down quickly.</p><p>Melissa looked at him, disappointed, but then she perked up, looking at him hopefully.</p><p>“So, she’s got simple tastes!”</p><p>Paul smiled nervously “I’m going to ask someone else…”</p><p>Melissa, though disappointed, nodded and smiled. “Have fun with your lover.”</p><p>Paul just blushed as he settled down to continue with his work.</p>
<hr/><p>Many of his co-workers came to him to give him their advice throughout the day, but it didn't work out well….</p>
<ul>
<li>Marina- If you’re too shy to give her a gift in person. then send her a secret message and call yourself her secret admirer. (but Paul never really liked the whole secret admirer or Santa stuff; It made him too nervous)</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Mr Davidson- Try telling her how beautiful she is, how she’s your muse. The apple of your eyes, your source of light...Oh, Carol…( Ended up being about how much he loved Carol and how beautiful she is)</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Jake- most ladies like gifts, so maybe you should give her one. Then you should give her another on the first date, and she will take it-but if you don’t, then she will refuse to go with you because she says that she just wants a gift, so you go to the mall late at night to get one- and then when you try to give her more she only takes and takes. THEN WHEN YOU GOT NOTHING FOR HER, SHE TOLD YOU WE'RE THROUGH-(Ended up ranting about an x-girlfriend who broke up with him…) </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>At that point, it was his lunch break, and Paul knew instantly that all of that advice that he got would probably not work out. So he went to the only other people who could give him relatively sane advice.</p><p>Of course, unsurprisingly, it was Bill and Charlotte that gave out the more sensible advice.</p><p> “Why don’t you talk to her?” Charlotte asked as she stirred the coffee pot </p><p> Paul shrugs “How could I-I mean how can I ask her?”</p><p>“Be polite about it. Manners never hurt anyone.” Charlotte said, sitting down.</p><p>“But will she go out with a guy like me?” <em> No, she wouldn't, You're not her type. </em></p><p>“Yes, she will” Bill sat next to Paul and placed a hand on his hands. Paul blushed a little at that. “It’s up to her, though. I mean, sometimes you don’t always get the girl,” Bill said. “But you are pretty nice to her. And everyone knows  you wouldn’t  say anything rude to her”</p><p>“But-”</p><p> Bill gave him a kind smile as he traced small circles on Paul's palms, calming him down. “Just be yourself and take your time with this. You don’t need to rush it out.”</p><p>“I agree with Bill,” Charlotte said., “It’s like planting a garden, just let it grow into something beautiful.”</p><p> Paul smiled “You two are right. I'll just take it slow” He stood up and looked at his phone “I only got 20 minutes left. I could go  ask her now at Beanies.”</p><p>  Suddenly, Ted appeared at the door “But you didn’t invite me.”</p><p> “Because you’re not invited” Bill cried out, exasperated.</p><p> “Not with that attitude I’m not, Bill!” Ted yelled.</p><p>“Okay guys, calm down!” As Paul began to try and defuse the situation, Bill and Charlotte’s words echoed in his head. <em> Just be yourself and take your time with this. </em></p>
<hr/><p> Paul nervously walked up to Beanies and opened the door, the bell ringing as he walked in. A man rushed past him, angrily mumbling about being in a hurry. </p><p> “Emma, for the last time, stop insulting the customers!!!!”</p><p> “Well, do you think that it’s okay for him to say that stuff to me, Nora!!” Emma cried out.</p><p> The woman with the curly hair, Nora, just sighed. “Just don’t do that again."</p><p> Emma just rolled her eyes. “Okay, then.”</p><p> Paul took a deep breath before walking up towards the counter, mustering up all his courage. </p><p> “Hi Emma” She turned around, and when she saw Paul and smiled. “Hey, Paul, how are you?" </p><p> “I’m good,” Paul replied.</p><p>“Nice to hear,” Emma said., “Let me guess? you want black coffee?”</p><p>
  <em> Okay okay okay, you can do this. </em>
</p><p>“Yes and also, can I ask you a question?” As he said that, Paul noticed Nora and the other girl (Zoe? Xena?) turning around, interested.</p><p> Emma looked up, puzzled “What is it?”</p><p>“I’m just wondering, I think that you’re a coff-cool girl.”</p><p>
  <em> Take it slowly, no need to rush…. </em>
</p><p>“and do you want to, you know, maybe later this week go out for coffee or something?”</p><p>Emma blinked for a few seconds, as Nora and- Ann?- began to whisper to each other, looking pretty excited.</p><p>“I mean you don’t have to, I mean, oh God wait-I-”</p><p>
  <em> You fucked it up like you always do, of course, you did, you always do dumb shit like that, Of course, you did, why would she date a useless screw up like- </em>
</p><p>“Paul?”</p><p> He looked up to see Emma actually smiling at him. </p><p>“All right, So we will do it once, and we’ll see how it goes." </p><p>Paul just blushed. “What is the best time, maybe Tuesday, Wednesday?" </p><p>“What about a Friday night? I don’t really have work that day.,” Emma suggested.</p><p> “Mostly because you’re about to smooch your boyfriend!” Zoey? yelled out </p><p>“Shut up, Zoey!” Emma yelled back at her before turning back around to him. “So Friday at 6 pm?”  </p><p>Paul quickly nodded “Yes, Friday at 6.” </p><p>Emma just smiled. "So do you want your usual?”</p><p> Paul smiled lovingly. “Yep, I want my usual.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy this chapter folk bc I'm throwing angst soon... want a hint?- "Ativan calms me when i see the bills<br/>These are a few of my favorite pills."<br/>And Thank you for Rine for editing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He knows my deepest secrets, I know his name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Town got a therapist, She's evil and works for a Lord in Black</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm excited about this chapter since this is the introduction to one of the villains in the series-one Dr Agatha Madden. She may not cause their issues. But she sure as hell makes it worse<br/>The Title is from who's crazy my psychopharmacologist and I of Next to Normal</p><p>TW-Emotional Manipulation/Abuse<br/>NMT Spoilers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr Agatha Madden   </p><p>That's the name she had chosen when she first came to this town.  </p><p>With a last name like that, one might think that most will be savvy enough not to trust her, but she knows they will trust her, they always do.</p><p>Ever since the town first came to be, The Lords of Black had always had a bit of an interest in it.  </p><p>From the muse of songs, Pokotho, to The Bastard of time and space, T’xoy Karaxis, they looked at this small community and almost immediately knew that it was a perfect place to build their empire. </p><p> But her job was not to entertain those Lords and their shenanigans. </p><p> Her job is with her Lord, Bliklotep, The Watcher. He loved little stories to entertain him. Especially stories about other people's pains. He watches all the suffering in the world, and he drinks it all in.</p><p> They gave her many names: The Archivist, The All-Seeing Ring Mistress, most recently The Psychopharmacologist. What better way to gain other people's stories than becoming the town's psychologist? More than half the town visited her while she needed a clinic by the Witchwood Forest, Proof of her certification and a low price and all the little flocks of sheep came in for her advice and wisdom.</p>
<hr/><p>10:00-11:00: Wallace, Toby, age 13 years old, Diagnosis: <b> <em>DSM-IV-TR PTSD (3 years old); DSM-IV- Insomnia disorder. (5 years old)- </em> </b>Here for his usual check-up.</p><p> </p><p>As Toby listened to her, he looked confused over the first part of her diagnosis.</p><p>Toby: What's with the PTSD part? I mean, I know that Dad found me when I was little, but I don't see myself having PTSD- you know that, right?</p><p>She just smiled. It is the best way to gain their trust and get them to give every story. Just smile. </p><p>Dr Madden: Well, when you were younger, you showed some signs of PTSD, so it became a part of your medical record. Plus, you're not a doctor. So, how was school? Did you make any new friends?</p><p> Toby: It was actually okay. I made a Friend. Her name is Hannah. You know her, right? Hannah Foster. She may be odd, but she's actually pretty nice.</p><p>Dr Madden kept her happy smile as she fumed over what she learned. She'd tried to get that girl into her office but her older sister, Alexandria, refused to let her go even when Dr Madden attempted to offer it for free. She'd said something about her being wrong…. It may have been true, but it was annoying that she couldn't get Webby's little girl in her office. </p><p>Dr Madden: So, are your nightmares getting better?</p><p>Toby: Surprisingly, yes. I mean, not as much as I'd like them to. But Hannah has actually been helping me out. She showed me a song that I'm supposed to sing when I'm scared. Her imaginary friend Webby told her about it. It actually helps. </p><p>Dr Madden: That's….good. What else do you two do?</p><p> Toby: Sometimes we draw together at the lunchroom, though I admit she seems scared of some of my pictures, the ones about my nightmares. </p><p>Dr Madden had seen some of the drawings, they were good in their own right in depicting the Lords in Black. But she knew that it was not the most accurate. A boy like him would never understand the true forms of these gods. As much as she hated to hear the boy talking about his new friendship with the Omen, it helped her to get to what she was itching to ask him about: ever since his mother called him about what happened a few weeks ago.</p><p>Dr Madden: You know why you're here? Your parents told me about your fight with River a few weeks ago. </p><p>She noticed Toby instantly stiffen at that, his hands gripping the chair.</p><p>Toby:<b> <em> He</em> </b> brought it on himself. He stole my lunch and tried to steal my hat. He even insulted my mother. </p><p>She looked up, pretending to be interested. </p><p> Dr Madden: Charlotte?</p><p>He shook his head, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Toby: No, my mom. </p><p>She nodded condescendingly, looking at him with a slight smile. </p><p> Dr Madden: You mean your biological mother, the one who hurt you? </p><p>Toby: That's not true!!! She didn't hurt me. It was someone else. I don't know who, but it was people who took me away from her.</p><p>Dr Madden had to stop herself from smirking. This was going to be fun. Tears came out of Toby's eyes as he began to shake.</p><p>Toby: I don't know who they are. I called them Men In Black... they're out there, and they could be hurting more people…. and-</p><p> Dr Madden: How do you know that they're not your mind's way of coping with your trauma?</p><p>Toby: And how do you know that my mom abused me?</p><p>Dr Madden: Tobias~</p><p>She liked using his first name. It was the best way to get underneath his skin and get him to pay attention. She got up and circled him.</p><p> Dr Madden: You know that sounds insane? "My mom didn't do it!! It's the Men in Black!" It's time for you to stop with these fairy tales and come back to the real world. You really remember your mother?</p><p>Toby glared at her.</p><p>Toby: Yes.</p><p>Dr Madden: Describe her to me then. </p><p> Toby: She's... she's... </p><p>She looked at him with false sadness. <em> What a pitiful child </em>, she thought as she sat back on her chair.</p><p> Dr Madden: Tobias, I know that it's hard for you to accept that your mother hurt you, but sometimes accepting things is the best way to recovery </p><p>He looked down at the ground still as stone, sharply sucking in the air.</p><p> Dr Madden: But it's okay. I'll make you better.</p><p>She smiled cruelly</p><p>Dr Madden: I'll make you better.</p><p>Then the clock begins to chime.</p><p>Dr Madden: It's time to go little boy see you later, Toby.</p><p> Toby quietly picks up his things and quickly begins to walk out the door. </p><p>Toby: Miss Madden?</p><p> she looks up sweetly </p><p>Dr Madden: Toby?</p><p>He looks into her eyes, fearful yet determined. "No matter what you say, I don't believe you." He growled </p><p>She sighed and shook her head as Toby walked out the door. The boy is very strong-willed for his age. Trying to make him miserable, it's a lot harder than it needs to be. But she looked at a calendar and smiled. Luckily there is someone else who has less self-esteem that she can have fun with.</p>
<hr/><p>11:30-12:30:Matthew, Paul, age 32 Diagnosis:<b> <em> DSM-IV-Autism Spectrum Disorder ( 2 years old); DSM-IV-Social Anxiety Disorder (14 years old) on Escitalopram for it -</em> </b> 5td visit after a meltdown on the 4th of Se <b> <em>p</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>  Dr Madden: I'm glad you keep on coming back, Paul. Especially since the last time you seemed to be very reluctant to return…</p><p>Paul looked up freezing in place, just as he began to sit down. Did she even remember what happened? he can barely remember it. Things got clear when he woke up in the back of Bill's car. While he was sobbing covered snot. He shook his head, she's usually like this. Sometimes accidentally insensitive but she still wants to help him. it's just like what she told him earlier, he got stop being so sensitive </p><p>Paul: I have to, I mean it would be rude to just leave... I mean, I didn't really want to do this in the first place. Bill told me that it would be good for me, especially talking about how good you are.</p><p> She smirked at that. <em>  Bill Woodward </em>. He was always one fun patient to deal with. Especially after he and his wife divorced. He always worried that Alice might hate him, something that she always made sure he believed could be true one day. Especially if it made him cry. But with a few kind words and actual reassurance, he barely even knew about her true intentions.</p><p>Dr Madden: So, Paul, how are you doing?</p><p> He smiled a bit, blushing. She tilted her head at that, <em> What's he thinking? </em></p><p>Paul: I'm actually doing pretty well. I finally asked Emma out.</p><p>She gasped a little at that.  <em> It can't be </em></p><p>Dr Madden: Emma? As in Emma Perkins?</p><p>Paul nodded, sighing happily.</p><p> Paul: Yes, that, Emma. </p><p>Her eyes flickered at that. Emma Perkins…. Jane's little sister…. Unfortunately, she hadn't had a chance to meet her (Not that was a problem, she already knew who Emma was), but she did have an opportunity to meet her sister. Jane was what was expected from households like that. Someone who hid their turmoil behind a smile and a bottle. Always carried a planner in an attempt to control their life.</p><p> A part of her was nervous that Emma could mess things up...<em> but this could work ...this could work. </em></p><p>She made sure to give a look of concern, with big worried eyes.</p><p> Dr Madden: Oh, you poor thing.</p><p> She watched as he froze at her reaction, most likely expecting congratulations. He turned to her, looking somewhat concerned.</p><p>Paul: What's wrong?</p><p>Dr Madden frowned to show her disapproval.</p><p>Dr Madden: Well, I'm not going to rain on your parade, but as someone who <b>actually</b> cares about you, let's just say... she's not really the type that's willing to settle down.</p><p>Paul blinked at that. Emma did want to take it slow, but so did he. But Dr Madden seemed to really be worried for him.</p><p>Paul: What do you mean by that?</p><p> Dr Madden: Well, from what I know about Emma….</p><p>  She opened her drawer and picked up a file on Emma. Paul's eyes widened at the number of pages in the folder.</p><p> Dr Madden: Well, she's a very rebellious and selfish type of girl, you know, Always skipped classes, disrespected her parents, and then she left for Guatemala, never even coming back to visit her sister or her family.</p><p>Then again, she wouldn't tell him why she did all those things. And knowing them both. She didn't dump her lifetime story on him. And Paul would not give up hope in her just because of the past.</p><p>Paul: So? Maybe she just wanted to explore? Plus, teens are rebellious at times.</p><p>Dr Madden<b>:</b> Well, I'm trying to say that she had never been the type that stayed in one place. So Hatchetfield is her worst nightmare, primarily due to her past.</p><p> Then, to her surprise, Paul narrowed his eyes on her, and the air between them began to become tense.</p><p>Paul: Okay, so what's this have to do with me?! Why are you so focused on her?!</p><p>She couldn't help but laugh on the inside; this was the moment that she had been waiting for. Despite this excitement inside, she kept a straight face.</p><p> Dr Madden: I'm saying this because... Paul, you're a nice guy, it's just… she may just see you as a friend with benefits. She might not be interested in you and could only be using you-</p><p>Paul: How do you know that?</p><p>Dr Madden: I know that because more than half of the town knows about her leagues of Boyfriends that she left, Paul! I've been trying to tell you this to help you and keep you from getting hurt. But all you did was just create a massive outburst over a girl that you barely even knew.</p><p>She watched as Paul's demeanor diminished, letting her words sink in. She let out a "disappointed" sigh.</p><p>Dr Madden: Paul, I'm not saying this to hurt you. I'm saying this because I'm legitimately concerned for you. I'm not saying you should break up with her but keep this in mind next time you visit her. The last thing I need is for you to be upset that she suddenly broke up with you the moment you told her that you loved her!</p><p> Paul was quiet for a moment before letting out one quiet word.</p><p>Paul: Okay.</p><p>She smiled calmly at him.</p><p>Dr Madden: Yeah, it's alright, Paul. You did well this time. No little meltdowns, right? No one likes a crybaby, Paul, and you did a good job. That counts for something, right?</p><p> Paul grew smaller than how he looked when he first came in. While still nervous, he seemed much more confident than he was when he last visited. Well, she was glad to change that now.</p><p>Dr Madden: Now run along, Paul, my next appointment will be here in about 20 minutes and I want to prepare myself.</p><p>Paul: Okay  </p><p>She noticed that he whispered that as if he didn't want to upset her again. He picked himself up and began to quickly walk out the door.</p><p>Dr Madden: Bye.</p><p>She hummed happily as he slowly walked out the door a lot more worried and a lot more nervous than before.</p>
<hr/><p>1:00-1:30: Wallace, Charlotte, age 36. Diagnosis: <b> <em>DSM-IV-Depression (20 years old)-</em> </b>Here for the update to Marriage Counseling, S̸o̴ ̸c̶l̵o̵s̷e̸,̶s̸o̴ ̸h̴u̶n̵g̴e̶r̶</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at this one. This was one of her personal favorites besides her last appointment of the day. Charlotte always visited a few hours after Toby, wanting to give him privacy to speak to her. Not that she really cared about that</p><p>Dr Madden: So, how was the marriage counseling a few days ago?.</p><p> Charlotte seemed a lot more droopier than usual which was pretty much more food for Dr. Madden. But even that was getting stale... </p><p> Charlotte: I thought it went pretty well, but...</p><p> She began to perk up a bit more at that, <em> This got to be good</em>.</p><p>Dr Madden: It went badly.</p><p>Surprisingly Charlotte shook her head at that one.</p><p> Charlotte: Not really with the sessions, it just...Sam barely even does things at home anymore. Even with Toby. They used to be so close, but now they can barely stand each other...And I'm...just...tired</p><p> Her hunger grew more prominent with each worry Charlotte expelled. She needed more because the ones she got were stale. The same old, same old shit from her. It just wasn't satisfying anymore. It was just another bit of Charlotte complaining about either her husband never being home for her, or her son seems to not having friends. But after what she saw the past few weeks she couldn't wait to tell her.</p><p>She had made sure that Charlotte would only refer her husband in vague terms to keep up the anonymity. </p><p>Dr Madden: Wait...which Sam are you talking about?</p><p>Charlotte looked up, surprised at that.</p><p> Charlotte: What do you mean? Sam Wallace, my husband.</p><p>Dr Madden made herself turn red-faced to seem embarrassed. </p><p> Dr Madden: Oh! Oh, that's Sam Wallace!! I didn't know you were his wife!! I mean, I thought he was dating someone else. </p><p> This causes Charlotte to stop, Her eyes widened as if she was a deer in headlights, </p><p><em> he wouldn't he couldn't have </em> </p><p>h̷e̴r̸e̷ ̷i̴t̴ ̸c̶o̸m̵e̴s̶</p><p>Charlotte: You said you saw him with a woman in town?</p><p>Dr Madden: Oh, yes, your husband. When I asked, he said that that was just a girlfriend…. I'm... I mean it's not like you're different.You cheat on him just as much.</p><p> She saw Charlotte stiffen at that. She knew about what Charlotte did. Sometimes Charlotte came in her office crying at how much of a horrible wife she was because she slept with a few men in an attempt to gain some of the love that Sam rarely gave to her anymore.</p><p>Y̸e̴s̶</p><p> Charlotte: I just wanted-</p><p>Dr Madden: -Just wanted love and affection. I know!!! But you have a son at home!!! What kind of mother would cause such pain?!</p><p>Charlotte: No..I….</p><p>Tears began to come out of her eyes as her shoulders slumped, hanging her head in shame.</p><p>Dr Madden: Although you complain about it, you're just as much of a dirty cheater as your husband. You two deserve one another!!!</p><p> Madden watched as she began to cry, hiccuping with each breath she took. That was a good appetizer for sure. Now, it was time to make sure she would come back the next day. </p><p>Dr Madden: Charlotte, Charlotte, it's time for you to change to become a better person, and Sam as well. I know you guys can change. </p><p>She got up and gave Charlotte a hug to calm her.</p><p>Dr Madden: Sorry about what I said, but you need some tough love.</p><p>Charlotte nodded. <em> I have to change</em>.</p><p>Charlotte: You're right. I will change it. I just need to talk to Sam and tell him what you said, then I can-</p><p>Dr Madden: -Then you can hopefully change it for the better, and your marriage will be safe. Maybe you should leave early to get that chance?</p><p>Charlotte: Yes, of course, thank you. </p><p> She watches as Charlotte left the room,pretty excited. She knew what it would lead to: Sam getting angry at her and accusing her of spying on him while she cried and begged him that she just wanted to make their marriage work.</p><p>Would they fight?</p><p>Would  Toby hide from it?</p><p>   Would  Sam hit her and keep on hitting her as she screams?</p><p> She licked her lip, noticing drool coming out of her mouth at the thought alone. She couldn't wait to see.</p><p> </p><p>B̶͚̏̂͝u̴̻͚͌̈̔̐̐t̵̛̮̟͉̳̩̰͎̱͍̐̈́͛̑̑̽̌̒̌̉ ̸̢͙͖̯̯͕̖̠̈͑f̸͈̘̭͈̹͋̉͌̇͑͒̄͊̚̚̚̚̚o̶͎͔͍͙̫̜̩̮͚͎͚̪̭̊̈̍͆͒̚r̷͍͍͉͈͆ͅͅ ̶̨̦͔͈͑̔̈́̔̌͐̉̌̄̌̚͠n̷̢̧̢͇̹͎̱̺̲̅ͅǫ̸̻̩͈͋̋̽̆̊͆̂̓̈̄̄̚̚w̴̰̮̝̞͕̥̄̇͆͝,̵̧̜̦̹̣̦̯̘̲̯̫͌̎̃̄̀̀̎̽̇̐͌̚͝ͅ ̷̣͓̌H̴̨̹͉͔̭̻̺͔͚͚̫̊͒̉ḙ̷̳̍̅̾̑́̅͑̐̄͌͝'̶̡̟̯̰̭̤̤̜̦͌̆̀͂̆͘s̷̨̢̤̦̱̦̻͈̭͍̘̣̄́̃͛̃̑̄̍͑̚͜͝͝ ̸̧͓͙͓͕̹̓͗̄̎̀̋͘͝â̸͎͇͚̠̋͗̅̚͠ ̷̢̩̙̪̹̟̦̦̗̟͙̗̯͉̋̇̃̒̈́͂͘͘͠ç̵̡̳̮̝͍̩̥̥̜̾͌̽̏̇̈́̿̆ó̸̭̰̤̻͔̱̞͚̞̘̼̜̊̀̏̓͗̈̚͜͠ͅm̶̗͇͘͝ḯ̴̝̠̮̤̞̼̬̮̽͑͌̈͐͛̔̓́̽͠͠n̷̡̨̛̖̩͚͇̪̪̥͕̞̜̘̒̃͒̍̾̓̏ĝ̵̨͉͉̙̔̀̎͌̈́́̎̕</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>2:00pm-W̴h̸a̷t̷e̶v̴e̵r̵ ̸h̸e̸'̴s̸ ̸h̶e̶r̸e̸: Houston, Tom, age 39 diagnosis: </p><p>D<b> <em>SM-IV-Depression (38 years old), P̵̧͚̮̈́̍̇̀̇̕Ţ̷͌͑Š̵̯̳̪̥D̷̯̘̙̮̲͠ W̴͕͉̞̮̺͒͛͘h̷̫̪̘͙̔̇͂o̴̠̼͆͊̎͝ ̷̨̝́c̷͕̭̈́͆́̅͝ả̵͇̹͈͚̬̗̏̊̓ṛ̸̲̹̖͙͌ͅe̵̻̎s̸͉͕̼̀̽̏̽͆͝</em> </b></p><p> H̸̪̱̫͓̪͙͍̐̔͂E̴̫̰̐͗͌̽̋̚͝'̶̪͇̦̩̳͇̠͛͂̓̒͛͐̃̊ͅŞ̷̨̺̫̩͙̤̜̞͙͇̞̅̐͒͊̆ͅ ̵͖̥̹̬̞̤̹̫̏͋̿͆͘P̸̦̗̙͓͙̖̤͚̙̍͗͋̆̀͠Ȩ̶͙̟͈̟̘̠̘͚̭͎̜̱̍̓̓̊̆̏͂͗͆͗̿͘̕͝R̸̼̜̝̟̝̻͈̼̬̖͕̭̎̈̌̏̇̉̔̎̽̂̕͜͠F̶̯͐̃̂̑̊̑̍͊̕͘͝Ȩ̶̛͙̦̰͙̫͋̍̎̄͊̌̍̄͊̇̚ͅC̸̠̥̖̪̀͂̔̓̈́̕T̶̢͕̺͔̹͙̘̮̠̮͙̫̞̒̅͑̒̈́̇̋̈́̋͗͂̈̚͝ ̸̛͔̠̘͓̗͍̣̪̱̥̰̼̪̀̐̈͑́̒̓̆̈́͂̓͘͘͜ͅ</p><p> </p><p>Dr.Madden: Tom,Tom ,Tom, Tom.</p><p>This was a patient she had been waiting for. Ever since Jane's demise, he had been visiting her a lot more than he used to.</p><p> He was sitting right in front of her, looking just as tired as he was the week before. His eyes were sad and almost empty.</p><p> ...Well, not empty enough... </p><p>Dr Madden: So, you're back.</p><p>  She made sure there was a hint of disgust in her voice.</p><p> Tom merely nodded.</p><p> Tom: Yeah.</p><p>Dr Madden: Was the medication? It's not good enough for you, so you came back for some more...permanent ones.</p><p>Annoyed, Tom looked at her. </p><p>Tom: I'm asking if there's anything else you can do for me besides giving me several bottles of pills.</p><p> She tilted her head. That was a fascinating reaction from him, but then she got </p><p>another idea.</p><p>Dr Madden: You have to learn how to be patient. </p><p>
  <em> Make sure that it's condescending enough to annoy him, but not enough to get him too angry. </em>
</p><p>Dr Madden: Is medicine magic? You know that it's not.</p><p>Tom gripped the chair. <em> God, how much I hate this </em></p><p> Tom: I know it isn't magic. But I want to be better, or, at the very least, something next to normal. Is there anything else you could do for me?</p><p> She thought for a moment. Several things could be fun to use against him.</p><p>Dr Madden: Well, you could talk to me about what happened the day when everything changed.</p><p> Tom: Which one? When I first met Jane? When I went to Iraq?</p><p>Dr Madden: That means that you have to talk about what happened with Jane?About how what happened to her was your fault?</p><p>His blood began to boil. He already knew that. Why did she have to keep on rubbing it in?</p><p>  Tom: What?</p><p>Dr Madden: I mean, how do you manage to get yourself into a car...</p><p>Tom: <em> Stop </em>.</p><p> She instantly stiffened at that. Tom stared at her. If looks could kill, she would be nothing more than ash.</p><p> Dr Madden: Tom….I know that you miss Jane, but I'm just wondering: do you really love her?</p><p>Tom stopped at that. <em> What is she talking about? </em></p><p>Tom: What do you mean, do I really love her?</p><p>Dr Madden: I mean... look, remember how you used to date that girl Becky Barnes? I mean, when you came back from the tour, she was married to someone else...Stan,I believe. And you were upset.</p><p> She noticed Tom turning red. <em> This is going to be fun. </em></p><p>Dr Madden: I mean, I was just wondering how you know that Jane was not a way to cope with the fact that you were unable to get together with your highschool sweetheart? I mean, think about it, one moment you were with this girl, but then she got married to someone else, and then you suddenly met another girl to fall in love with. I mean, that's too quick, and I think you didn't know what you were doing.</p><p>  Tom began to breathe heavily.<em> What is she doing?! Why is she doing it?!  </em></p><p> Tom: What?!</p><p>Dr Madden: You told Becky that the moment that your wife is dead and Stanley left her you two would get together at….</p><p>Tom: NO!! </p><p>She stopped the monologue instantly and looked up to see Tom, standing up from his chair and staring daggers at her.</p><p>"No, don't you fuck with me!" He yelled out, sick of her crap. "This isn't even working! All you have been doing ever since I started seeing you is telling me how this is my fault or how I'm an awful person!!!! I know that! I don't need you to rub it in !!!!"</p><p>This was unexpected. She needed to get him to calm down. </p><p>Dr Madden: Tom, calm down. I know it seems harsh but you're overreacting-</p><p> Tom laughed bitterly. "Overreacting! I bet it's overreacting when you end up going home crying, that it was overreacting when you barely even find a reason to get up in the morning, much less get up to visit you only to be told that it's my fault! Maybe you're right, perhaps everything was my fault, but I have someone who needs me at home! I'm not going to a quack like you to control my thoughts and tell me whether or not it's my fault!!!!"</p><p> A positive reinforcement!!! It usually kept them here.</p><p>Dr Madden: You could actually recover from your illness if you just….</p><p> "NO!!! I'm done with your crap! I'm done with you telling me that if I do this or if I do that! You gave me several different medications saying that it would help me! You told me several things I could have done! And all I feel after seeing you is numbness, guilt, and fear."   </p><p> He took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. Her hopes began to raise, hoping to see him apologize and sit back down. Maybe even use it to guilt-trip him more. And then he looked at her again. Despite the look of anger disappearing, There was still a bit of an indescribable look. As if he didn't know whether he should pity her or hate her.</p><p>"I'm not saying that you're a bad therapist, I am saying that I could do better than you." He said quietly.</p><p>Despite the anger raging in her and wanting to tie him back down and get him to stay, she knew couldn't do that, so she pretended to hang her head in shame. </p><p>Dr Madden: This is the end, isn't it?</p><p>Tom nodded.</p><p>"Yes, it is. Cancel my check or whatever because I'm not coming back."</p><p>Dr Madden sighed as Tom storms out. There went a good piece of meat…. especially since the other 3 barely filled her up. She looked down, disappointed for a bit before grinning. Luckily for her, in Hatchetfield, he could be easily replaced. She looked at her calendar filled with names and crossed out Tom Houston. She would have picked Linda to replace him. Still, she was too narcissistic to actually consider her attacks, ending their session calling her a quack. (Okay, more like telling her husband she was a quack, but still), So <em>she </em>would be the next best thing... someone that Linda hated, someone who had had horrible things happen to them. She smiled as she looked at her phone book and dialled the number.</p><p>“Hello?, Hi, is this Becky Barnes? Well, I've got good news for you. You're off the waiting list. You could start today!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She's a piece of work, right?<br/>Thanks for Rine again for editing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be Sincerely, Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about it being late. We have to edit a few things along with Writer block But We did it and bonus I got accepted into my dream school. So just 2 more chapters then we get to Black Friday where everyone will die :) of fun<br/>TW: Child Abuse; Alcoholism<br/>The title is from Sincerely Me of Dear Evan Hansen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex knew something was up the moment she saw Hannah begin to happily sit on the steps of a school with a boy next to her. Over the past few days, a few things had changed about Hannah. Nothing major, but just small things.  She would bring home some pictures, most of them not hers, and talk more about a new friend she had made. Lex tried to get her to open up about him, but Hannah said that he always went home early and she had to wait for the perfect day to introduce him to them. Ethan thought that he was an imaginary friend like Webby.</p><p>But the moment that they saw him: a boy with dark skin patterned with light freckles and dark brown curly hair hidden underneath the aviator hat, they knew he was real. Lex and Ethan looked at each other. <em> Was this the kid Hannah was talking about? </em> Hannah waved at them happily as she ran towards them with the boy following, frowning at them.</p><p>“Hi Banana, who’s that boy following you? Your friend?” Ethan asked with a smile.</p><p> “This is Toby, my friend that I told you about.” Hannah chirped. </p><p>Ethan gave him a friendly nod. But Lex narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. She knew too many assholes to trust anyone too quickly, especially when it came to Hannah.</p><p> “So, you’re Hannah’s friend, right?” she said.</p><p> Toby nodded. “Yep, and you’re her older sister, and that’s your boyfriend.”</p><p>Lex let out an involuntary laugh before she turned serious.</p><p>“So, what caused you to stay at school this late?”</p><p> Toby frowned at that and rolled his eyes. “I punched Rivers in the face. And, well…” He waved his hand. “I got some hour-long detention for a few weeks, and lately dad has been getting here a bit late every day, so I either sit here or go to the library. Hannah just came by and said she’d sit with me.”</p><p><em> That explains a bit, </em>she thought.</p><p>“That’s too bad,” Ethan said</p><p> Toby shrugged. “Well, it’s to be expected. My dad works at the police station.”</p><p>Both Lex and Ethan did a double-take at that.</p><p>“Your dad’s a fucking cop?”</p><p> Toby nodded. “Yep. Probably the most hated cop in town.” He laughed sarcastically at that. “At the very least by the teen population that he always complains about.” </p><p>Ethan glanced at Lex with a knowing smirk; Both knew which cop he was talking about. The cop who was why Ethan and Lex had to give the Smoke Club more drugs every single week at one point during his huge crackdown on the Hatchetfield teens' "recreation."</p><p> “Let me guess,” Lex said, “Your father is Sam.”</p><p> “Yeah, and I apologize for whatever crap Sam did to you guys,” he said, taking a sarcastic bow. </p><p>Lex wave her hand “It isn’t your fault that your dad is a fucking bastard. You can’t choose your parents” <em> I know that from experience, </em>She thought bitterly.</p><p>“Webby likes him,” Hannah said happily, “She says he’s good.”</p><p>Lex smiled a little at that “Well, at least he got the Webby seal of Approval.”</p><p>Hannah nodded, and Toby blushed a little. Then his phone rings.</p><p>“What a movement,” He said as he opened his phone. </p><p> <strong><em>Sam: Will be here in 10 minutes, Pick up your shit before I come.</em></strong></p><p>“Crap,” Toby said. “Sam is coming, and he seems to hate you two the most from what I heard.”</p><p>Lex shrugged at that “We know, and I would rather not have another round of juvie. I’ll start the car. Hannah, it’s time to say good-bye to Toby.”</p><p>Hannah smiled as she went to hold Lex’s hand. “Bye, Toby.”</p><p>“See you later.”</p><p>“Wait a minute.”</p><p>Ethan looked back at the two girls. “I just need a few minutes to talk to Toby. It won't be long.”</p><p> Lex gave him a thumbs-up “Okay, let me get Hannah in the car. We’ll be waiting.”</p><p>While Lex and Hannah went to get in the car, Toby looked up at the boy.<em> So this is the infamous Ethan Green, I guess. He seems less intimidating up close. “ </em>So you’re the Ethan Sam is talking about.”</p><p>Ethan chuckled “Yep, and you must be the Toby Banana is talking about.”</p><p> “Yep.”</p><p> “Hannah told us so much about you. While Lex is kind of skeptical, I’m pretty happy about it. This is the most she’s ever talked to anyone.”</p><p>Toby shrugs. He hadn’t really paid attention, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized Hannah always seemed to be in the background hidden rather than with anyone else.</p><p> “Uh...Thanks.”</p><p>Ethan nodded. “No problem.”</p><p>“So, why do you need to talk to me?”</p><p> He smiled. “I just need to tell you something.”</p><p>“Let me guess. If  I ever hurt Hannah, you launch me into the sun?” Toby said half-jokingly. </p><p>Ethan just chuckled. “Yes,  but no. Lex would do that before me. Hannah’s a good kid, and I want you to take care of her. She’s a special kid, and despite her oddities, she’s got a good heart. But the world can be a f****** broken place, and, well, you know how they look at people who are special, right?”</p><p>“Yep.” Toby nodded and held out his hand. “I’ll take care of her.”</p><p>Ethan smiled as he shook Toby’s hand. “Thanks.”</p><hr/><p>That was how Toby managed to handle meeting Hannah’s sister and her boyfriend despite the bit of nervousness from knowing their reputation. It seemed like the rumors about Lex and Ethan were just that- rumors. A few days later, Toby decided to get something for Hannah. </p><p> “Are you going over to Hannah’s place?” Charlotte asked.</p><p> “Yeah, I just.....” Toby beamed brightly.“I was gonna give her something as appreciation, you know, since…. “</p><p> Sam smirked.“I thought you said you don’t want a girlfriend.”</p><p> Toby blushed. “This is not a boyfriend-girlfriend thing. It’s just a friendship thing.”</p><p> Sam rolled his eyes. “well then Toby, what did you get for her?”</p><p> Toby took out a blank sketchbook.“Well, I just got her a sketchbook since she likes to draw like me and I want to give her something to draw with.”</p><p> Charlotte claps happily. “That’s so adorable, and I can put that in my gift basket!”</p><p>“No, no no, you don’t need to do that-” Toby stuttered.</p><p>“Of course I have to do that! I mean, it’s about making a good impression on her!” Charlotte grabbed her purse as she ran out the door.</p><p>Toby groaned, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>Sam continued to grin at him. “Well, look what you've done, now you’ve got your mother worked up.” </p><p>“Shut up, Sam.”</p><hr/><p>
  <span> Toby got only a few inclinations about where Hannah and Lex live. Mostly from rumors. Something about them living in the trailer parks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked through the wood. The afternoon sun was in his eyes, and Toby flinched at every sound the forest made. He looked at the gift basket in his hand. It was the largest one Charlotte had found,  containing two bottles of wine, several kinds of cookies, pasta, and chips, just to name a few things inside. He had to take breaks to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few more minutes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to walk, and when he saw the sign for the trailer park.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, I’m finally here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he heard voices. Toby tilted his head</span>
  <em>
    <span>. What was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>As he got closer he the voices became clearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re hurting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, if you'd listened to me the first fucking time I wouldn't have to do this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let go of her!!!! Mom, you’re hurting her!!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby ran to the scene to see Lex yelling at a woman who was roughly holding a trembling Hannah.  The woman had dirty blonde hair and was wearing mockery of a black dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, you brat.” The woman yelled. “You two are always overrea-” Then, much to Toby's horror, the woman noticed him by the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Who’s that?” she sneered, pointing at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hannah and Lex turned, and their eyes widened at the sight of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Toby!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I... I... what’s going on? Are you hurting Hannah? Let her go!” he screamed before he could stop himself. The mother looked at him, angrily. “Mind your own business, you little shi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him.” Lex had managed to recover her voice, glaring at her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him, and I wouldn’t ask again. Let. Her. Go ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother looked at them both, almost insulted at her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Calm down. You two are acting like I’m going to hurt her or something.” She rolled her eyes as she let go of Hannah’s arm. Hannah ran into Lex’s arms sobbing, much to her mom's disgust. “God, you two are acting so much worse than last year. Now get the fuck out. Johnny will be here soon for our date, and I don’t want you two to mess it up. So go visit your boyfriend or something." Their mom then glanced at the gift basket Toby was carrying “You got something for someone, kid?” she asked, closing in on him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. He shuddered. “My-mom, she made it as a gift for Hannah and her-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He didn’t even have a chance to finish before the mom grabbed one of the bottles of wine and took a swig from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least now I don’t have to worry about Hannah being a dumbass in front of boys. She found herself a man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah blushes as she hides behind Lex, avoiding her mother’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Thanks, or whatever, kid,” She said, snatching the gift out of his hands. Toby was glad that he had kept the sketchbook in his bag. "Next time you should mind your damn business. You don’t know if the person you're yelling at would shoot you or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby’s eyes narrowed. “Are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex placed her hands on Toby’s shoulder."We’ll go now, Pamela.” She stated firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pamela” laughed cruelly as she took another swig out of the bottle. “Well, of course, See you later. Mama’s gonna get you two a new Daddy,” she said before closing the door.  Toby instantly rushed to Hannah's side. "Are you okay?" he asked.  “I’m okay," Hannah replied shakily. He looked at the trailer worriedly. “Did she kick you guys out?” Toby asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lex shook her head. “Nah, she just needs the money. We’ll stay away for a couple of hours before Hannah, and I sneak back in. We’re going to Ethan’s house to hang out with him and his dad for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Toby looked down, still feeling guilty. Lex looked at him “You could come to hang out if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I can walk with you,” He attempted to smile “So, which way to Ethan’s house?”  Lex pointed at the woods. “We could take the shortcut over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s safe tonight,” Hannah said quietly. “The trees won’t hurt us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lex smiled softly. “That’s nice to hear.”  All three of them began to walk into the woods. It was quiet as a tomb for a few awkward yards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey, I’m sorry about what happened…”  Lex just waved her hand. “It isn’t your fault; you just got there at the wrong place at the wrong time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He came at the right time,” Hannah spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Is your mom always like that?” he asked.  Hannah nodded “She gets very angry. Drinks a lot as well.” Lex sighed. “You can say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Toby’s jaw dropped. “Is there anything I could do to help? I mean, Sam is the chief of police. I mean, he could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lex laughed bitterly. “Do you really think a middle-class officer cares about trailer trash? I used to try that when I was younger.” Lex gritted her teeth. “I learned that the hard way that mom is very good at covering her tracks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duke always tries to help.” Hannah whispered, “But mom won’t let him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex kicked the ground.“I may not trust many adults, but he’s one of the few that I can give my trust to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Toby frowned. “So what are you planning to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah perked up at that question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“California,” she said wistfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby gasped. "That’s far away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex winked. “that’s the point: the further we are from here and the farther we are from Mom, the better. Plus, I could be an actress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So what’s your plan for your big escape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You know that Black Friday is coming in a few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Right” Toby nodded “A lot of teachers are talking about it. I dunno know why, something about a doll.” Lex smirked. “You got that right.” She pulled out her phone and started typing. Then, she showed Toby a picture:  a green Cthulhu looking doll with a big red sold-out sign on the page. Saying that it’s currently unknown when there would be new stock. He could feel Hannah stiffen beside him at seeing the picture, and he can’t help but have a chill creep up his spine. There was something off about it. “It looks weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex shrugged. “I know it looks weird, but Toy Zone is getting a huge shipment for Black Friday. So on that day, I’m going to “borrow” one and sell it to the highest bidder. The moment that we get the money from them, we can get out of this fucking town."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah happily bounced around, inspired by Lex’s speech. Toby couldn’t help but wave his hands happily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a great plan. If they succeed, then they could get away from their mom and move out to Cal-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby’s heart then dropped. He realized what Lex truly meant.” you guys will be moving soon….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lex responded, “I would prefer sooner but by the way that we got hopefully by December or January.”   She notices the look on Toby’s face.  “ Hey, it’s okay kid. That doesn't mean anything yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby looks up, trying not to tear up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fucking 12, Don’t you cry. </span>
  </em>
  
  <span>“Would you go to visit?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex looked around awkwardly “Well... I won’t be visiting this town for well obvious reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I will send you some letters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Both Lex and Toby look to see Hannah smiling sadly “and maybe we can visit once in a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex smiled “maybe Banana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby's grinned at them. Even if they going to move, he will be their friend on the way. “Wait.”He looks at his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Charlotte: Hi Toby, have you give Hannah the Basket</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He texted back </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Toby: Yeah Hannah and Lex are going to Ethan’s House Could I go as well</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte text back</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Charlotte: Okay, only for a little bit, Come home at 4</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby looks up at the two girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it if I come as well, right? Even if I’m not part of the plan”  Lex and Hannah grinned  “of course,” Lex said, playfully punching Toby’s arm “you may not be moving as well, but you’re a part of team California either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toby smiled at that; He always wanted to be a part of a team.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They will be fine :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You've got a life left to live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about being late, my family and I just moved to a new home, so I have been busy lately. Luckily I managed to finish this with the help of my editors. I'm really excited about this chapter due to PEIP and a character I will show off soon.<br/>The title came from Leave Luanne from 35MM: A Musical Exhibition</p><p>TW: Child Abuse, Abuse in Power, Donald</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are not many memories that Joanna has where she feels happy, or even pleasant, for that matter. But there was one moment in her life that she would never forget, meeting John McNamara. The best friend she could ever have. He always got her back when she was in need and was reminded of it as he sat down beside her.</p><p>"Hey, Joanna, how are you doing?" he chirped with Xander on his side.</p><p>She smiled tiredly as she turned her head away from the computer towards them. "I'm doing very well. And how are you, Xander? '' Xander nodded back. "I just managed to test out with the emails that the heads are using, and man, they have abysmal security. He frowns a bit. "I mean, you guys at the head of what is the most essential and most secretive part of the United States government, and you guys don't even have the proper security. What crap."</p><p>John merely laughed as he kissed his husband on the cheek. "What Xander is trying to say is, do you want to go out for coffee with us?"</p><p>"It's been a while since you went out, and you must be tired from all day," Xander added.</p><p>She looks at them, surprised. Joanna got a glimpse of herself on the computer, showing her red and baggy eyes And an urge to yawn. To put it bluntly, she was tired. <em> Maybe it would be a good idea if I take a break.  </em>Suddenly someone appears in front of them. "Joanna"  She, John, and Xander stiffened. In front of them was a smug-looking man wearing a military uniform. His eyes glance towards her and John.</p><p> "Donald, how are you?" he said somewhat dismissively. The Head General’s secretary narrowed his eyes at them. "How are <b>you</b> doing, Jonathan? I hope you're not bothering  his daughter." He shook his head. "No, We were just asking her  if she wanted to go out for coffee." He frowned as he turned to Xander as though he had only  just noticed his presence.</p><p>"Is that true, Xander?"</p><p>Xander nodded</p><p>She glanced at them before calmly looking at Donald.</p><p> "Yes, Donald," she answered, "and I thought that it might be a good idea for me to…"</p><p>"Do you think that that's a good idea? You have so much paperwork to do." He smirked before  He took out a book and plopped it on her desk.</p><p>She felt a burning in her chest. “Donald, I really did more than half the lion's share of this. What's wrong with a little break from it!”</p><p>“ Well, what's wrong? Is that your father required that this paper be done soon, or do would you like me to call him over to discuss with you why his daughter is not getting her work  done.”</p><p> The words dried up in her mouth at those dreaded words towered over her.  <em>He would…</em> She wants a break, but her father will get angry at her if she does that. Maybe even punished John and Xander for it. Despite her anger, she had swallowed up her pride.</p><p>“No….”</p><p>Donald smirked.</p><p>" Good, since we wanted this in by yesterday." </p><p>She sadly looks at John and Xander. "I'm sorry, guys, but I have to decline the offer," she mumbles.</p><p> "But that is not fair for her" Donald raised his eyebrow towards John, who was angrily looking at him and  Xander.</p><p> "What's not fair?" He asked</p><p> "The fact that you're forcing her to do all this work without a bit of help. And then act surprised that she was behind on it!" John yelled</p><p>"She hasn't been sleeping for days now. She needs a break." Xander argues.</p><p>Still Smiling, Donald looks at the two. "Well, she needs to learn about responsibility if she is going to be leading a team, which is Something that you of all people should know about." He holds up his hand. "While your friendship is admirable, She still has work to do. Maybe you two should leave without her; We don't want to hold you up.”</p><p> John was about to open his mouth as if to argue, but Xander grabbed his arm and gave him a hard look.</p><p>"We'll go now," Xander said, practically dragging John away, looking apologetically at Joanna. Donald, satisfied with what he did, pats her on the head.</p><p>"Keep on working. Daddy is watching." before walking back to his office.</p><p>She looked down angrily. How fucking dare he do this. She did everything he asked her, yet he still treats her like she's 4 years old. She sighed as she continued the report. Even then, she can't help but applaud John and Xander's attempt to help her, even if it doesn't do anything. Especially, John, he's always there for her when she's in trouble.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> March 4 1980 </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">   10-year-old Joanna was sobbing on the steps of her house. The rain was pouring, the thunder shot out of the sky at times, and she was shivering. Her dad was angry at her again because she got a 90 on her test. Joanna told him that she tried her best, and so now she'll be outside cold for an entire hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> She thought bitterly <em>that what you get for talking back </em>as she curls into a  ball to save up as much heat as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Are you ok?" a voice says; she looks up and sees a boy. He looks about her age, his red hair blowing in the wind. Unlike her, he's covered with a long coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "What?" Joanna whispered.</span>
  <span class="u"> "Are you ok? You were crying," </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Joanna kept her mouth shut. She knew the consequences of saying anything about why she's outside. "I locked myself outside." The boy looks at her before saying, "Where's your mum and dad?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  "He's not here." She lied. She hoped that the boy would leave her alone after that, only for the boy to say something she didn't expect. "I can bring you inside my house," the young boy says "oh no, you shouldn't I be..." she said fearfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "No, no," the young boy jumped over the gates. "You will catch a cold. it would be best if you were inside." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">She looked down at her feet before reluctantly nodding, "Ok. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">The boy held out his arm, and with a giggle, he said: "I'm authorizing you to use my weapon."  She looks at the young boy, deadpan. "Your arm?" The boys shrug " of course; I could use it to karate chop, someone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">She laughed as she took his arm, and they walked together into a small house next door. When he opened the door, a woman's voice cried out. "Hi, John." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Hey Mum, I got a friend with me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  "John, who did you bring in? Xander?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> " No, no, I found one of our next-door neighbors." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  There were some footsteps, and a young woman with bright red curly hair came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Oh," she cried out ",,, oh god, what happened to you. You're so wet?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">   "I accidentally locked myself outside", Joanna lied . </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  "Oh, dear, who's your parent?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> She answered nervously, "Alastor." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> John's mum smiled sweetly at that. "I know of him, the general. He's a very kind man." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Joanna inwardly laughed bitterly at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Well, until your father gets home, I will try to make sure you keep you warm."<br/>
As Joanna sits on the couch, John’s mom places her hands on Joanna’s shoulders, causing her to flinch away from the older woman.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "I'm so sorry that I scared you," John's mum said.<br/>
Joanna shook her head, "no, you did not. I was just startled." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> John's mum smiled. "I should get you some hot cocoa. Plus, I can call your father to tell him what happened." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  Her heart stopped at that. She wants to tell her no and that she doesn't want to go home, but she doesn't want to get her dad in trouble. She heard the horror stories about kids in the foster care system. She nodded slowly, "all right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  John's mother smiles as she walks away to the kitchen. John sits down next to her on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  "so I never got your name. What should I call you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  she looks up to John nervously. "Joanna." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  He smiled, "that's a pretty name." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Thanks" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "So, are you new around here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Yes, my...father and I moved here a few weeks ago...He got promoted." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "So he's part of the military?" John asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Joanna nodded. "Yes, He's a general." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> John hopped on the couch happily. "Which branch?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> She was afraid of that question. "Uh...The Army" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> John looks at her weirdly. "Ok...So what do you like to watch? My favorite is Transformers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Joanna's eyes go wide at that. "Really?! Mine too!" she says before she could stop herself. She bit her lips before turning away from him. "Not really..it's a boy show." John shook his head. "No, no, no, that's ok. I don't mind. Who's your favorite character?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "I like Optimus Prime. He’s a great hero and leader of the Autobots." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "I know right," John chirped. “ He's courageous, smart, fearless and kind.” He looks up, determined, "Prime is the kind of leader I want to be.” He smiled sadly after that, "just like my dad",, he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Joanna looked at him, hearing that, "John, what do you mean? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Before he could respond, John's mom came back with the cocoa.<br/>
“I'm here,” John's mom said as she wanders up to Joanna and John and gives them their cocoa. “So, how are you two?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> “Good!” John said as she nodded along, “we were  just talking about Transformers .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> “Thank you for everything, John's mum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Please call me Marie .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> She looked at Marie and was shocked as John began to talk to her about how she's a teacher at the school and asked her if she would come there. She answered the question as her thoughts began to form in her head. How? How could they both seem so kind and sweet, especially to her? She doesn't get it. How could they be so kind to her? She barged into their house uninvited. She was supposed to be punished for it. Yet they gave her a warm roof and some Cocoa. She smiled softly, hoping that this moment would never end, but then there was a knock at the door—a Familiar knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Oh!? Your father is here!?" Marie chirped, not noticing Joanna's face going pale. "Wait!!" she cried out, but not before Marie opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  Her father appears stoic, staring at her with his pale blue eyes. She wants so much to hide behind John. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  "There you are, honey; I was so worried about you." He said in a voice that was no different if he would say that the train was late. "Now it's come home."<br/>
Marie nodded. "I'm glad that John found her. Otherwise, she would have caught her cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> He nodded. "Oh, she could have all right or worse." John seems shocked at that line.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Now Joanna", He bellowed ", I got your coat, now get ready." She quietly got up and took her coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Wait a moment",, John cried out, causing her dad and herself to look at him. Of course, her father looks at him, condescendingly.<br/>
"Little boy, I know that you want to play with her, but we don't have time for that. I need to get her to go…." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> " I just want to give her something," John said casually as he went and grabbed a flower from one of the bases, a beautiful iris. "I think that you need a bit of life in your house." He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">  She noticed how he was staring at her father, it was nearly unnoticeable, but he glared at him as if her father was a rat. He looks back at John suspiciously before nodding.<br/>
" that's nice of you. Time to go, Joanna." He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">She nodded as she began to walk out the door. Before the door closed, she caught a hint of a smile on John's face as he waved at her. She smiled as politely as she waved back.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>That is how they became friends; he always protected her from anything every time her father got upset. She went to his house for the day for safety. She still lies about it, of course, saying that her father was busy and told her that she spent at John's house or with someone to close her. But even years later, he can't be stopped from lording John over her. Even as one of the top students.</p><p>"You are ok?" she jumps, remembering that she was at the station. In front of her was John smiling at her along with Xander. " I'm fine, just thinking a lot lately." she said tiredly "you should have taken a break." she shook her head "no, he won't be happy if he found out," John smirked at that. "Don't worry about that; Xander managed to distract them." </p><p>Joanna's jaw dropped. "What?!"</p><p>Xander just nonchalantly shrugged. "It was easy, just a few hacks and bam, they went for it."</p><p>"What if we get caught?!" She said</p><p> Xander just shook his head. "For what? For taking a small break? Listen, the only reason we would get in trouble is that Donald would decide to be more of a dick.</p><p> “Xander,” John chastised in a barely audible voice. Before turning to Joanna.</p><p>"Listen, They still think that you're still doing paperwork. So we’ve got 25 minutes."</p><p> She smirked and playfully punched John's arm.</p><p>"Thanks, John."</p><p>He smirked right back toward her.</p><p>“No Problem, we always got each other’s back.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading</p><p>Comments and Kudo are appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Well, he's deep down in Drowsy Town, sleepin' the dreamless sleep of the dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A commercial appeared and someone gets a dream to drowsy town</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE MY NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE TALES OF HATCHETFIELD SERIES. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT I WAS GIVE FOR THIS OUT-SHOT COLLECTION.</p><p>NOW LET GET INTO THE STORY<br/>The title is from tickle-me-wiggly-jingle from Black Friday<br/>TW: implied abuse, arguments,creepness</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been an hour since the Wallace Household began to light up with yells of anger, pleading and betrayal. Toby knew the routine of what to do when his parents began fighting: Go to the Closet. He rushed in there with his supplies-Snacks, Laptop and Noise-cancelling headphones. He shut the door and then waited until the final words rang out.</p><p>"FINE!" Sam yelled as he grabbed his coat and ripped it out, and slammed the door on the way out.</p><p> "Fine…" Charlotte quietly said as she sat on the couch. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She didn’t get it. She did what Dr Madden told her to do. But it didn't improve everything between them. Instead, Sam got upset with her and accused her of spying on him. This was the worst fight that they had in weeks, and she thought she had been improving right after the session they went through. She crawled up into a ball and began to cry.</p><p>Her eyes opened as he began to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Mom?"<br/>
She looked up to see Toby coming down the stairs, his eyes filled with worry. "Tobias,” She weakly called out. He ran to his mom and looked all over her pulling up his sleeve, then and looked into her eyes. "is everything all right? He didn't…" she shook her head, "he would never do such a thing. "We just had a bit of a fight and-" </p><p> "You don't have to lie about it; I overheard everything."</p><p> Charlotte's flinch at that. "Do you hear what happened then, huh?" "It's not very easy to not listen when you can hear what people are saying." Charlotte's looked away from him."Do you think I'm a bad mother?"</p><p> Toby looked up quickly, "what?" </p><p>Charlotte: Well..., Dr Madden told me that I wasn't a good mother because I haven't worked anything out with your father or been a good enough example for you. </p><p>"What are you talking about? Of course, you're a good mom. I mean, you have your flaws but doesn’t everyone?"</p><p> Charlotte shrugs </p><p>Charlotte: “it's just… do you remember my coworker, Ted….?”</p><p> Toby grimaced "yep, I remember him, he's an asshole why- "suddenly he stopped himself. He already knew what she knew meant. </p><p> Charlotte: "for the past few months, I have been looking for him for ....support."</p><p>His eyes flicker away from his mother from the moment; that explains why she has been going out recently. "So why are you telling me this?”</p><p> "I've been talking to Dr Madden about it, and she got upset with me. It doesn't help that she goes  to the same church as us." Charlotte took a deep breath "... I, or at the very least, my <em> family </em> believes that husband and wife are supposed to support one another that no matter what you're supposed to stay together, I'm worried….." She shut her mouth. "I shouldn't say.."</p><p> "Say  what?" Toby pushed.</p><p> Charlotte lamented sadly, "I'm worried that we might not love each other anymore, But that can't be true; otherwise, We would have separated by now."</p><p> "Or he just doesn't want to do it because he wants to preserve his precious reputation," Toby mumbled, much to Charlotte's horror.</p><p> "Tobias!!" She gasped, "Don't say such a thing about him."</p><p>He groans, "What did you expect?! I mean, you just found out that he was cheating on you, and of course, you got so desperate. A bunch of men only came to you and just took advantage. It isn't your fault, Mum."</p><p> There were a few moments of awkward silence before Toby sighs and spoke again. </p><p>"Listen, I don't want to talk about the past or what happened a few minutes ago. I just want to check if you're all right. Now, if you and Sam turned out to be separated, well, that sounds great, but it's ok. I'm not going to blame either of you. I just want to make sure that you guys are alright." Charlotte nodded, not willing to argue but doesn't seem to be inclined to believe.</p><p> "Listen, if it makes you feel better, I can give you a hug" Toby held his hands out with a slight smile on his face.</p><p> Charlotte looks at him before tears begin to come out of her eyes as she lunged at him with a big hug with a great cry. </p><p>"Oof, you really needed one, didn’t you, Mom?."</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you." Charlotte added, "I don't know what I would do without you."</p><p>"It's ok. We'll..." Toby looked around, and his eyes landed on the remote, "Just watch a game show."</p><p> For a few minutes, things seemed ok. Sure, things were getting a lot rougher lately, but even just for this moment, she's happy for somebody to be ok.</p><p>But then the TV screen changed to static. Charlotte gazed at the screen, confused. "Toby, did you...?" He shook his head. "No, I didn't even touch the remote."</p><p>Then there was a loud ticking sound coming out of the TV. Both looked around quickly for the sound. A small pit appeared in their stomachs as the music began to appear along with the ticking. Before either of them could react, The ticking stopped, and the TV showed several people dressed up in green Costumes appearing onstage. They were happily giggling along with a man wearing a sailor's uniform as the music turned joyful and upbeat.</p><p>"Ahoy there, boys and girls! The sailor cried out toward the screen as if he were in the same room.</p><p> “Hop aboard the SS Wiggle! We're setting sail for giggles!" He playfully smirked as he waved his hands. "Come on, Sniggles! </p><p>The "Sniggles" then skipped into the screen "Yeah!" before breaking into a dance. "Hey everybody!" "We're the Sniggles! Don't be scared!" One of them said happily  </p><p><em> That's an odd thing to say to someone</em>. Toby thought as the song started up.</p><p>"He's a wiggly snig And a sniggly wiggly;<br/>
He's a fwendy-wend That makes you giggly,<br/>
He's an underwater creature From out of this world." </p><p>They spin around happily as they get closer to the soldier, who seems to be the leader as he holds up the doll.<br/>
"His name is wiggly,<br/>
And he's here to stay<br/>
His belly’s squishy<br/>
It puts a smile on your face<br/>
Just tickle his belly-well,<br/>
and he will say.."</p><p>The soldier pushes the button on the toy's belly, and it said<br/>
“I wuv you!”</p><p>Toby smirked a little and rolled his eyes. that was dumb. But something was still off.</p><p>“Uncle Wiley? Where do wiggly come from?” One sniggle asked. The Sailor ‘Uncle Wiley’ gave her what Toby could only describe as an attempt at a smile. </p><p>"Well, he's deep down in drowsy town. Sleeping the dreamless sleep of the dead!" He answered in a creepy tone,</p><p>"Well, how are we gonna wake him up, Uncle Wiley?" Another sniggle asked</p><p>"Oh, you'll just have to pick up your own Wiggly this Black Friday! "</p><p>Toby looked at his mother, noticing her eyes widened a bit.</p><p>"Yeah!" The sniggle cheered as they danced around the set.</p><p>"He's all that you wanted.<br/>
He’s all that you needed<br/>
for this Holiday Season<br/>
When Wiggly takes over<br/>
Your hearts, and your soul, Girl, boy<br/>
The world will be a<br/>
Playground full of magic and Sniggle songs"<br/>
They sang, their voice going up and down in excitement.</p><p>Toby felt a familiar chill up his spine. Something very, very wrong with this song. He's never been the type to overthink lyrics that much, but they don't feel like something you expect in the Christmas commercial. He shifted a bit. "Mom, I think I might have-"</p><p> "Toby..." Charlotte whispered, "I just need you to stay here for a moment." She turns toward him. He thought he noticed a bit of green flashed in her eye. "I just need someone right now.”</p><p>  Toby felt his heart pound a bit before taking a deep breath. Why does he think that way about his mom? She just needs someone to be with after the fight. Despite every bone in his body screaming at him to get up and run or shut off the TV., he sat there and shook his head. <em> It's just a stupid commercial, a stupid childish commercial. I shouldn't be scared of one. It's just a silly commercial, </em>He repeatedly thought. But his Mum placed her arm around him, and he felt a bit better.</p><p>He'll snuggle your stocking up.</p><p>“-For those days of twelve</p><p>This Christmas, wiggle with Wiggly</p><p>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle</p><p>Wiggle his way to life!”</p><p>The commercial suddenly, as it appeared it ended, revealing a game show. Both Toby and Charlotte look at the TV blankly for the moment. Then a sound of laughter begins Echo throughout the room. Charlotte turned around only to see Toby laughing.</p><p> “You Like It?”</p><p>Toby gave her a weak smile as he shook his head.</p><p> "No...I mean, not really..." He doesn't know that best and not so weird way to say, "I'm just happy that goddamn creepy song just ended, and I don't feel like I have a heart attack" He shrugged "it's just the circumstances kind of hilarious, plus the song it's so stupid it's kind of fun."</p><p>  “Do you want it for Christmas?” Charlotte asked with the green returning in her eyes.</p><p> Toby shook his head as he jumped up from the couch. The pit in his belly seemed to grow at the thought of helping that doll in his home.<br/>
"No way! No! Please! I don't want it," He nearly shouted, much to her surprise. He took a breath and quietly said, "I'm about 12 years old. I'm way too old for dolls." he looks at the clock upstairs. "plus, I have school in the morning and...." He resisted the need to vomit. "I kinda-do you…. do you feel, ok?"</p><p> Charlotte nodded her head, "it's fine. It's fine. It would be best if you went to bed. I just stay in the living room for a little bit, and now I'll go back upstairs."</p><p> Toby looks at her and walks toward the stairs. "well, good night, Mom." </p><p>"Goodnight, Sweetie", and she watched him going upstairs to bed. As she sat on the couch watching the game show, Charlotte kept thinking about the commercial. Her beautiful son likes the doll. He did deny it but despite that claim...He looked happy. Plus, boys his age acted that way. A small idea began to fester into her mind; it’s weeds all wrapping around it. Charlotte smiles a bit, not knowing her eyes flashed green, nearly consuming them as her smile grew wider; he deserves an early Christmas gift after everything. </p>
<hr/><p>Toby was sitting on his bed, staring at his drawings. He looks around the room nervously. Then noticing his door was open. He quickly closes it. He looked back, panicked. He can't let anyone see that page in the sketchbook. He can't bring himself to rip this picture out, but the moment that anyone notices that they're going to send them to the loony bin. He moans and grabs a piece of paper to hide it and place it under his bed.</p><p><em>Ok... I figure it out as long as I can skip that page; no one would know. </em> He thought, but then he coughed and shuddered as he slowly crawled to bed.</p><p>He had to go to sleep. He had to. Then he closed his eyes, and He’s in the set of the commercial. The area void of any living soul, He looks around fearfully. <em>Where am I? </em>As his eye adjusted to the dark, he noticed that the set did have something: this time, It was just the Wiggly toy was in the middle of a podium and surrounding the Sniggles grinning at him but...they looked odd... He spins around and looks at each of them.</p><p>Are their teeth sharper? Their skin wasn't that green on tv...Why are their eyes glowing....they..look so..happy...Why...DoEs hE wAnt To jOiN ThEm?</p><p>Toby stares at one; she seems like Lex for some odd reason and points at the doll. She excitedly nodded and made a bizarre motion with her hand. He doesn't know how, but he knew that she wanted him to walk toward the doll.</p><p>So slowly, as if in a trance, he walks with each step he hears the Sniggle happily hum a creepy song.</p><p>As he gets closer to the doll, he listens to what it is</p><p>"<em> We have teeth, and we have tails, We have tails we have eyes. We were here before you fell. You will be here when we rise </em>"</p><p>Their voice becomes higher at each word, making him uncomfortable, but he still wants to see the doll and he...so..close.</p><p>He could see the shine on the glass and the fuzzy on the fur. And The Sniggles grinned, excited for him. Then he felt a tug on his shirt and the sniggles fearfully back away, and a familiar voice whispered in his ear, "Not yeah, kid, You should have left  Banana alone, Little Tobia. She will be the death of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he falls </p><p> </p><p>and fall</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>and</p><p> </p><p>fall</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>a</p><p>n</p><p>d</p><p>f</p><p>a</p><p>l</p><p>l</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
He gasped and quickly looked around his room. There's no Sniggle, No doll, nothing. He sighed in relief.</p><p><em>What an odd dream. </em>Toby thought as He lay down again. He looked outside, seeing the waning moon as his eyes finally closed. Toby dreamed of a few tv shows and then nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will (hopfully) posted Black Friday from Hell before the 28th<br/>for now here's the synopsis: "Black Friday was meant to be a day where everything gets better<br/>Emma and Paul was meant to reconneted with her only family<br/>Tom was meant to repair his relationship with his son<br/>Lex,Hannah and Ethan were meant to get the money needed for Calforina<br/>Toby was meant to buys some gifts and maybe hang out with Hannah<br/>But in this Black Friday everything have gone wrong and an cult bend on unleashing a evil god begins to gain power<br/>However not everything is as it seems when a god break all the rules and no adult could be trusted."</p><p>Thanks again for the support you give me and see you soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>